1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection box such as a relay block to be installed in an automotive vehicle and to a method for producing such electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional relay block to be connected with a battery mounted in an automotive vehicle is shown in FIG. 6(A). The relay block has a casing 1 with an upper surface. A fusible link mounting portion 2, a relay mounting portions 3 and a fuse mounting portion 4 are formed in the upper surface of the casing 1, and fusible links (large-current fuses), relays and fuses are connected with and mounted in the respective mounting portions 2 to 4. The fusible links, the relays and the fuses are connected via wires.
Terminals are connected to ends of wires and are locked in a terminal accommodating portion (not shown) at the bottom of the casing 1 for connection with output terminals of the relays and the fuses.
Bolt-fastenable terminals 7 are connected with ends of power-supply wires w1 and are connected electrically with a busbar 6 in the casing 1 by bolts 8, as shown in FIG. 6(B).
There has been a recent increase of electric and electronic devices in automotive vehicles, and a corresponding increase in the number of relays and fuses mounted in a relay block. A relay block that has the construction shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B), has an undesirably large size.
Wires connected with a power supply and an alternator are connected to the busbar by the bolts. Accordingly, a necessary bolt-fastening operation reduces the assembling efficiency of the relay block.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to arrange parts at a high density in a block main body.